


Piano

by Nymus



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki plays piano...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> \- This fic is related with the episode 016 of CTKT.  
> Beta: Panda.

Strumming the keys carefully, Koki tried to remember some of the many piano compositions he learned during the five years he practiced that instrument. While he trying not to mix the compositions, he didn't notice when the door behind him opened and a guy slipped into the room to spy his perfomance.  
  
After five attempts to remember the song, Koki sighed and he closed the white lid of the piano's keys. He stood up and turned around when he noticed Kazuya leaning against the wall, with crossed arms, looking at him seriously and carrying a beautiful smile on his lips.  
  
"Since when are you here?" Koki asked, getting flushed and staring at the floor.  
  
"For a long time."  
  
"I said I didn't wanted anyone here." Koki rubbed his neck, bewildered. "Why do you keep doing these things?"  
  
Kazuya propelled himself forward and moving away from the wall, putting his hands in his pocket and walking towards Koki.  
  
"I like your music."  
  
"Do you...? Oh I'm ashamed."  
  
Koki covered his face with his hands, trying to hide it. Kazuya touched his hands and pulled back, looking at his face flushed.  
  
"Kou-chan is so cute." Kazuya muttered. Koki just smiled and relaxed when he felt Kazuya wrap him in his arms and kiss him.


End file.
